Never getting the chance
by welshchick09
Summary: Someone has been brought back from the dead..Could Severus dreams all be coming true? Will he finally have the chance to explain or does she already know everything.. Rated M because of lots of LEMONS and language.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I've been re- reading the Harry Potter series again and I really wanted to touch upon how madly in love Snape was with Harry's mother Lily. What if he got the chance to tell her how he felt? What if she knew what he had done for her after they were murdered? My story takes place around Order of the phoenix and goes from there. I do not own any of J.k Rowling's Characters =) By the way this story chances from character to character until I settle.

**Chapter One**

**Dumbledore's secret**

The Order of Phoenix gathered in the kitchen awaiting Dumbledore's reasoning for the emergency meeting at two o clock in the morning.

"Tell us Dumbledore, what's the problem? Is Harry alright? What happened?" Sirius voiced first clearly distressed.

Harry's letters had been becoming more and more short and snappy as the weeks had gone by way. It wouldn't be a surprise to hear the kid had done something foolish, I mean he was James's son after all.

"No Sirius Harry is fine, that's not why I've called this urgent meeting."

"I have come across something very unusual and I need to explain the situation because it is very delicate. " Dumbledore said slowly addressing each member individually with his piercing blue eyes.

"What exactly has happened Albus?" came Severus's voice from the dark corner of the kitchen. Dressed head to toe in dark as always he had been interrupted in the middle of making a Polly juice potion that Dumbledore had requested earlier that day.

"Are you going to explain exactly why we have been assigned random assignments?" Severus carried on.

"You know.. If you let him bloody get a word in he'd probably be half way explaining the situation by now." Sirius added staring daggers at Snape.

That man had done nothing but stick his large nose in the air ever since he got here and frankly he was sick and tired of Snape addressing his "secret" assignments to the rest of the order.

Before Severus had time to reply back Dumbledore stood up. " Now listen everyone of you, we happened to have a more serious situation to handle at the present time."

"Yes Severus the assignments have a purpose and in a minute, you all will know why."

Keeping his eyes on Severus Dumbledore held a small smile enjoying what future events would hold for the bitter man Severus had become.

" Someone very important has joined me tonight, she is awaiting outside this door…." Dumbledore said looking around at all the confused faces.

"It's not a Death Eater turned "good" is it Dumbledore" Remus voiced quickly emphasizing the good part.

" I don't think that would be a wise decision, right now. I don't think we can trust anyone.." Remus added looking around the table looking for back up.

"I agree with Remus, Albus Mr. Weasley added with his arm around Mrs. Weasley.

"Fudge is just becoming more and more difficult I'm beginning to think he's started paying people to find up what I'm up too. The last thing I think we need right now is a new member it's just to risky no one can tell what side anyone is on." Arthur finished with a sad smile.

"Believe me Arthur, this young women has already been part of the order….. I don't think we have anything to fear from her." Dumbledore said again smiling a little bit wider.

"Who exactly are you talking about Professor? Tonks interrupted

"Everyone that was here last time is here now… I mean no one else made it… Tonks bit her lip at that last statement. The last thing she wanted was to bring up who all wasn't with us anymore. She saw Sirius bend his head and Remus comfort him with a pat on the shoulder..

" let me just say Nymphadora that life is very unpredictable.." Dumbledore addressed once again getting more confused looks from everyone.

"Please Albus let us get this over with the potion can't be left sitting to long." Severus added looking more bored then ever.

"Exactly right Severus, I will be in need of it very soon." Album smiled once again.

"Now if there's no more questions…. let me just say I need everyone to remain in their seats and keep a level head. This may come as bit of a shock… but I will explain everything.

Turning towards the kitchen door Albus opened it " Please come in dear.. Are you ready?

An medium height women walked into the kitchen dressed in a long silver cloak that completely hid her identity. Walking slowly to the front of the kitchen Severus noticed that whoever this women was she seemed young, she did not walk slowly due to age.. Who was this women Albus had brought here…what could she offer?…

"Everyone I would like to re introduce a member of the original order… If you would dear?"

Right on que the women reached up and removed the hood from her head. At once everyone took in her long beautiful red hair that cascaded down and over her bear shoulders and her piercing green eyes that took in the room with a small smile.

May I introduce…

"LILY!?!" Severus gasped from the back of the room before anything else could be said complete and utter mayhem broke out in the kitchen.

End of Chapter one

**Please keep in mind yea I think this chapter was rather slow chapter two will explain a lot more and believe me everything will be explained. Please let me know what you guys think =) I need to know if anyone is at all interested to see where this story goes =) thanks!!!**

**Welshchick **

**xoxox**


	2. Update from WC

Hey Guys,

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I just moved back from college and have had tons and tons of unpacking to do! I'm not even done yet. Anyways I have a road trip tomorrow so two chapters will be up around 8ish I believe… because it doesn't update right away. =)

Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it, I never saw myself as a great writer.=) Anyways keep your eyes out for the update sometime today and please please.

**Post a review after reading the chapter, gives me a reason to go on! And I love reading them! Thanks again guys**

**Xoxox**

**Welshchick**


	3. Chapter 2: In their eyes

Chapter Two

A stroke of luck

(A.N): I felt bad for making you guys wait, here's chapter two! Better review!!! =D Hope you like it.

"_**May I introduce…"**_

"_**LILY!?!" Severus gasped from the back of the room before anything else could be said complete and utter mayhem broke out in the kitchen.**_

Lily's pov.

I can't say I didn't expect this to go over smoothly, of course everyone was going to react this way. I was suppose to be dead for god sake and buried for a good 15 years now. But there I stood at the age of 21 alive and well… with the help of a few spells of course.

As I looked around the room, the first set of eyes I found was Severus's. Those dark orbs that had haunted me in the after life. Now stared back at me with a longing that I didn't think possible.

How long had I dreamt of this moment, having the chance to tell him I knew everything, that even though I was dead I was with him every step of his journey. Leading a double life, protecting my son…

my god, my son… Harry..

Why was I just now realizing that? I was going to be able to see my son, kiss him, hold him against me again.. A motherly affection flowed my soul, one I thought had been taken away when I died that horrible night…

Severus pov.

I couldn't make my mind think clear thoughts, this didn't make sense!?

How could Dumbledore do this?! Make the women I had loved my whole life reappear with the use of Dark Magic…

She looked so real though… she hadn't changed…

Her hair still cascaded down her back like a waterfall… how many nights had I dreamt that I could smell her hair, touch her ivory skin. Kiss those beautiful lips..

Her eyes held mine, why? Did she not remember how our friendship fell apart at school?… did she think I was part of her murder?… was that why her green orbs stared into mine or was it something else…????

Was it finally my turn, would I have the chance to make her mine?… impossible… nothing good would comes out of this….

Anger boiled in my veins, an over powering need to lash out was crawling at my chest..

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DUMBLEDORE!?" I roared causing the whole kitchen to jump.

Dumbledore only smiled again before he had time to reply Severus was at his side.

WHAT DARK MAGIC IS THIS?

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER CORSPE?!

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HER SON WILL THINK WHEN HE SEE'S HIS MOTHER HAS RISED FROM THE GRAVE!"

A chair was thrown across the room Severus turned his head in the redirection of Black.

"When exactly did you begin to give a shit about Harry, Snape!? Everyone at this table is fully aware that you make that boys life a living hell while he is at school." Sirius was shaking with rage he slowly turned his head in direction of Lily but seemed unable to look into her face then slowly looked back at me.

"YOU Snivellus.. haven't given a shit about anyone for as long as you've been alive and everyone knows that!

"Fuck off Black.." I Whispered my hands began to twitch towards my wand.. How easy would it be to kill him right now? He was part of the reason Lily and him had never gotten a chance… and he hated him for it. His life meant nothing, nothing since she walked away that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE" Lily shouted, she had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

"_Ah Evans, don't make me hex you," said James Earnestly_

"_Take the curse off him then!"_

_James sighed deeply. Then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse._

"_There you go," He said, as Snape struggled to his feet again," you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus….."_

"_I don't need help from a filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_Lily blinked. "fine, she said coolly, " I won't bother in the future, and wash your pants if I were you Snivellus."_

"_Apologize to Evans! James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

"_I don't want YOU to make him apologize", Lily Shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Snape closed his eyes as the memory of that day washed through him.. He couldn't take it not.. When she was there teasing him with what could have been…. but never could be..

"Dumbledore I have urgent news else where…….. I don't have time for your……….dark magic tricks." Snape said as he walked towards the fireplace taking a handful of Floo powder.

"If you have need of me you know where I will be." With a flick of his wrist and a shout he was gone…

Lily's pov.

………………………… He just left…just like that….. I feel like a hole was just punched into my chest.. I just wanted to speak to him tell him I knew everything… explain…… make up for lost time..

I know I had married James and had our son, I don't regret the past, James was wonderful and I love him and Harry had been my whole life but Severus has always held on to a piece of my heart.

I was a fool so many years ago to cast aside your friendship and my feelings because of what he said… if things had be different maybe I wouldn't have married James…

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek because I knew this feeling, I was falling In love with him. I didn't know how to handle this feeling, because of all the guilt plus James, Harry… What would they think of me? if they knew I harbored this feeling for a man they both hated…

"I need to rest where can I stay?" I said softly in Dumbledore's direction.

I didn't want to be downstairs anymore.

Why did people jump when I spoke, were corpses not allowed to speak?

"Lily, I think it would be best if you stayed here… help explained to everyone… they are clueless." Dumbledore replied slowly, a frown lay upon his lips softly.

"You can explain, tell them everything. I'm not here to be put on display. If everyone thinks I'm under a spell and any second I'll start deforming whatever, let them think that. But I don't have to be around to watch them like I said before I'm not here to make anyone a believer. I'll be upstairs if anyone is bothered to come talk to me like a NORMAL person then I'll be willing too, but I'm sick of having questions and answers passed through you"

"So I'll ask again… WHERE can I…go and be alone?"

"Third floor, 5th bedroom from the left. It's not in the best condition but it's not inhabitable…" Sirius said slowly looking at me for the first time.

I stared back not believing that he had the guts to look at me now, I wanted to reach out to him. As I took in his appearance I let out a little gasp… so long he had suffered in that damn jail…I wanted to tell him everything but tonight wasn't the time… hopefully I would have time to explain… to explain everything to everyone…

"Thank you Sirius.." I said softly walking away from them all.

**Cliff hanger…. Ok so sorry guys but this is taking me longer then expected to get to the good stuff. I feel like if I rush too much it won't make sense later on.. Anyways let me know what you guys think.. This is my official first story in a while so I'm a little nervous on how it reads let me know, and if I should keep writing =)**

**Welshchick**

**xoxox**


	4. Update 2 from WC

Hey guys, I've been extremely busy lately I'm gonna try and get another chapter up tonight =)

Thanks for the support

Xoxo

Welshchick09


End file.
